Dragon Ball ATS
Dragon Ball ATS is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z AT. Other World Tournament Saga Daniel vs Goku! "The finals had begun. Daniel the Demon Ogre who was the good version of Janemba vs Goku a Saiyan!" said the Announcer. Daniel the Red Ogre with Demon Powers got ready to fight Goku the Saiyan. "I'm going to defeat you Goku!!!" said Daniel who morphed into Demon Mode. "We'll see!!!" said Goku who instantly transformed into Super Saiyan 3. The crowd roared. Daniel pulled out his sword and swung it at Goku who dodged flipping into the air. Goku landed and prepared a Kamehameha. "Galaxy Blast!" Yelled Daniel firing a huge Green blast at Goku. "Kame... Hame..... Ha!!!!!!" yelled Goku launching his attack at Daniels the two blasts engaged in a power struggle. Vegeta and Pikkon were watching the battle "Kakarot has a chance of winning! So does Daniel!" said Pikkon "Soon I will surpass Kakarot!" said Vegeta. Daniel fired a blueish-white ball at Goku, who launched an explosive wave at Daniel. Daniel flipped in the air and then aimed a kick at Goku, who blocked it. Goku punched Daniel in the face and slammed him into the ground, hard. Daniel grabbed Goku and kicked the Super Saiyan in the stomach. He then punched Goku in the face. The crowd roared even more. Goku was fast and flew behind Daniel. "Kamehameha!" Yelled Goku, firing his attack. The attack hit Daniel at full force, exploding in his face. The crowd was speechless. "What an attack!" said King Kai "Either way my fighters won!" he said, bragging. "Next year Pikkon will win the old shibang!" said West Kai. "Not this year!" said King Kai. The two locked eyes. "I won!!!!" said Goku thats when Daniel stretched his arm out the Good Demon grabbed Goku in the air and chocked slammed him into the comet Daniel then fired several blue red yellow balls at Goku containing him "You can't win!!!!" said Daniel "Never!!!" said Goku "Kame......Hame.....Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku firing a Blue blast of energy at the ball it didn't do any damage "My Ball Attack contains any attack!!!" said Daniel "I know!!" said Goku "So give up!!" said Daniel "I know you can control the ball attack but if you're distracted you can't control it correct?" said Goku before Daniel could respond Goku put both of his hands on his head "Tien Shinhan!!!! I'm stealing your Mo ve!!!!!!!!!!!! Solar Flare!!!!!!!" said Goku thats when a blinding light came out blinding Daniel "Augghh!!!" yelled Daniel "Wow!!!!" said the four Kais East Kai, West Kai, South Kai, and King Kai "what a handy trick!!!!!!" said Olibu "using tricks to win this battle eh Kakarot!!" said Vegeta smirking "Goku used a quick attack not bad!" said Pikkon. Well Daniel was blinded the ball attack broke "Kao Ken x 20!!!!" said Goku as a blood red aura surrounded Goku "i taught him that attack!!!!" said King Kai Goku punched Daniel in the face sending him flying then Goku came up flying and punched Daniel in the stomach then Goku kicked Daniel into the comet, the crowd was going crazy "this match is over!!!" said Goku who put both of his hands together then slammed his hands into Daniel sending the Good Demon flying into the ground "Kame......Hame......Ha!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku firing a blue beam at Daniel the blast hit Daniel full force sendng the Demon into the ground "i won!!!" said Goku "yeh Goku did it!!" said Pikkon happy for his friend "no Goku" Pikkon shouted but it was too late Daniel charged full force sending the Super Saiyan crashing into the comet "kakarot didint look!!!!" said Vegeta "amazing!!!!!" said the South Kai Daniel was right behind Goku before Goku had time to defend himself Daniel opened his mouth and yelled "Green Cannon!!!!!!!!!!" Daniel fired a huge green beam out of his mouth the blast hit Goku full force "nice move Goku!!!! but im gonna show you!!!" said Daniel who pinned Goku into the Comet "sorry Daniel!!! but im going to disappoint you!!!! Super Kao Ken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku a red blood aura surrounded Goku. Goku uppercutted Daniel then punched Daniel in the face sending Daniel flying into the Comet. Daniel charged at Goku who punched Daniel into the comet "Kamehameha!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku the blast sent Daniel flying Daniel came back at Goku and punched Goku in the face then Daniel grabbed Goku using a Mystic Attack and threw him down "Green House Cannon!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Daniel firing a green blast out of his mouth the blast hit Goku hard Daniel began flying super fast at Goku "fist of the Demon!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Daniel his fist turned red "this is all the energy i have left after this attack im finished!!!!!!!!!!! but this power is enough to defeat you!!!!: said Daniel, both Daniel and Goku were badly injured "what the hell am i going to do!!!! theres no way i can launch another Kamehameha i dont have the time!!! i know!!!! Olibu im stealing you're move!!!!!" said Goku "Hero Cannon!!!!!" yelled Goku a blue ball lit in Gokus hand as he fired the ball at Daniel "wow!!! yay!!! Goku!! thanks for using my attack!!!" said Olibu the blue ball went flying at Daniel "ill smash through it!!!!!" said Daniel thats when the ball vainished "were the hell is it!!!!" said Daniel thats when the blue ball of energy which had vanished reappeared behind Daniel and hit him "Aaaaaaah!!!yelled Daniel "Yeh!!! Now Daniel, eat my Kao Ken x 20!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku as a blood red aura surronded Goku Goku punched Daniel in the stomach sending Daniel flying to the ground "Kamehameha!!!!" yelled Goku the blast hit Daniel full force "Goku has won!!!" said Pikkon thats when Daniel powerd out from his 2nd Demon form turned back into a red ogre Daniel flew into the air Goku powerd down to Super Saiyan 2 "This battle is over!!! You put up a good fight Daniel!!! but theres no way you can win!!!" said Goku to Daniel the Red Ogre "no Goku your wrong!!! i have 2 Demon forms my 1st Demon form has unlimited power!!! My second has unlimited energy in case im on the brink of defeat!!!!!" said Daniel who turned into his 1st Demon Form Daniel jumped into the air "Oh crap!!!!!" said Goku Daniel then slammed Goku into the other world ground "Giant Energy Bubble!!!" said Daniel a huge Bubble came out of Daniels mouth which contained Goku "No im gonna use my super smash!!!" said Daniel who smashed Goku hard "Kame...Hame...Ha!!!!!!" said Goku his blast hit Daniel sending him flying out of the ring Goku had barley won the crowd erupted Pikkon ran over with Olibu to congratulate Goku and Daniel. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Constinet Gr Category:Alternate Category:Grammar and Spelling Errors Category:Nonsense